1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the spreading and guiding of tubular fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices in the prior art have been provided for the purpose of spreading and guiding a tube of fabric for the processing thereof. A description of several of these prior art devices is given below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,559 to G. A. Johnson discloses a tubular fabric spreader comprising a symmetrical framework having two generally parallel panels which are spaced apart so that they can receive therebetween a plurality of rotary members. The rotary members are drive through a belt system to thereby convey the fabric along the length of the panels during which time the fabric is progressively spread by the panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,130,118 to S. Cohn discloses a fabric feeding system in which a tube of fabric is stretched over a front spreader and is then passed over castings on each side and then along rear spreader bars into a pair of rolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,344 to S. Cohn et al. discloses an apparatus for treating tubular textile fabrics having a pair of frames which carry rollers and pulleys disposed respectively at the central and end portions of the frame. Belts are disposed about the pulleys so that the belts are exposed to and engage the edges of the fabric which are advanced continually in a flattened and laterally spread condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,632 to M. M. Kasanof discloses a fabric treating machine in which the tube of fabric is fed to a pair of blade members which may be adjusted toward and away from each other to vary the width of the spreader. The blade members function to feed the fabric between a pair of cylinders and to change its shape from that of open-tubular form to flat-tubular form.